Jonathan Hopkins
The Rt. Hon. Jonity Jonin J. "Jon" Hopkins was an accomplished model parliamentarian active from MPSP15 up until MPSP17. He was also a member during MPSP18, however he served mostly as a member of Model Parliament Committee and on the media team as Comrade Black during this time and not as a sitting MP. He made a short return to his seat of Niagara-Center on Day 2 of MPSP18, as Prime Minister under the FUN-DADDY coalition. He also returned in MPSP19 in order to serve as Speaker of the House. MPSP15 Jonathan began as the Opposition Critic for Sport under the CCCC. In opposition, he challenged the CASE governments position on Child unemployment, and the legislation put in place to solve the problem. After the fall of CASE, Jonathan was left out of cabinet at first. However, during question period, he rose to answer questions that no minister would. He was then appointed as minister of aboriginal affairs. MPSP16 In his second term, he was elected to the neighbouring rural riding of Niagara West, under the HICK party. After its dissolution, he became the Minister of Employment under an INC government. After the fall of the government, Jonathan joined the committee on foreign affairs, and upon the creation of the Star Wars Party, sat as an independent. It was there he passed the Making Dreams Come True Act. The Making Dreams Come True Act The Making Dreams Come True Act was a private members bill, moved by Hopkins after becoming an independent. The bill was focused on eliminating age restrictions on labour, and ensuring that young people of all ages were able to work and be provided the correct equipment to do so safely. It was applauded by many as ending ageist practices, which had been fought against on 2 other occassions in the house previously. "This will allow our young people to follow their dreams when they decide they are ready to, not when the government arbitrarily allows it." Hopkins had argued. Critics said this was blatantly allowing for exploitation, however this was dismissed as "A betrayal of children everywhere.". See the original Bill here. MPSP17 Jonathan was a founding member of the CPU party, refusing to join cabinet, he decided to instead join the Committee on in order to help introduce new MPs into Model Parliament, procedure and committees. He also served as the deputy whip to further help new MPs. Upon becoming bored, he decided to start the Feudalists United Nationally Party. He, alongside Michael Giesbrecht, led the FUN party to sit as third party under the new HOOK-CLASS coalition. As leader of the third party, Jonathan held to his promise to run a party meant to have FUN and be loyal to its ideals. After the defeat of the HOOK-CLASS government, FUN was the only official party to not have lost the confidence of the house, however rather than merge and claim the PMO for himself, He held to the principles of his party and ended the day leader of the Third party. MPSP18 Jonathan was a member of the Model Parliament Committee, mostly focusing on Committees. He was also the head of media, and was the liaison between the MP Committee and the Media Team. He was once again elected to the riding of Niagara-Center, however as an independent. He sat as the chair of the Committee on Oceans and Fisheries, and would reform the FUN party, however this was not as successful as the previous year. Despite this setback, the FUN party was able to join the DADDY party to create the FUN-DADDY coalition. This coalition was able to take government in the afternoon of Day 2. Appointed Minister of Foreign Affairs, he was then given the seat of Prime Minister by the leader of the DADDY party, Rebecca Jones. He was the final Prime Minister of MPSP18, and was given the Title of Companion in The Order of Canada by Governor General Craig Mutter. The National Archives Jonathan was the founder of the National Archives, and created the wiki, alongside the archives files and file banks. For his work on the archives, he was awarded an honorary Rt. Hon. by the Governor General Lhori Webster during MPSP17. Comrade Black As Comarade Black, Jonathan was the head of the media, including both the National Roast and Mope and Wail, however was mostly working on content for the Mope and Wail, leading the National Roast to Editor in Chief Marky Mark Critch. This division ended upon entering the house, as both leaders worked to produce morning news papers under the National Roast. He was also the host of media events alongside Critch, including Election Night coverage and the 2nd Annual Roast Media Awards.